Dancing with the Devil
by Nicole The Notorious
Summary: Datira's been studying too hard for too long, after graduating college at only 15 her parents set her back 3 years to go into boarding school to socialise, but the school isn't quite as it seems...


**Sup guys! Nice to see ya'll, you have magically (magic, gettit?) wondered upon my story. Just a few things I should let you know, one of course, I have no ownership over anything Harry Potter, JK Rowlings the one your looking for if you got mistaken... Secondly, I don't know how often i'll be updating this story, i'm in writers mode at the moment but I have exams and blah blah blah, plus I'm currently more intent on another story, I think that was the word I was looking for, so if I get reviews and views and all of that I'll try and update every week/every other week, if not then I'll just see how itgoes. ENJOY!**

* * *

Those words went through my head so many times that night, I knew it was big, but I just couldn't register it! It was like my brain did not want to accept the words spoken to me earlier that day.

"Your different, Tira. Your grades are high, but we're concerned that you don't have any friends; you never leave the house, I mean, you've already gotten out of college, at 15! We want you to cherish your childhood. _We're sending you to boarding school._"

Who knew those six words spoken by my father could cause me such, confusion. Why, if they were worried about my social life, do they send me to school?!

"You're joking right?" I had replied unenthusiastically. I never minded having no friends; I preferred books to people, and facts to gossip. "You're sending me to boarding _school_? To get me _away_ from education?"

**It was the most stupid theory I had ever heard. **

"Yes, this boarding school is more of a… _hands on place_, famous for its parties and social life, rather than education." Was my mum's explanation, which just made me more confused…

I thought parents were meant to be up all their child's arses making sure they get the best possible grades, and not to go to parties or spend too much time with their friends! They were supposed to ground you. Not let you go see people willingly. It was unbelievably stupid. Who would do such a thing… Apart from my parents.

My parents were rich, that's what anyone would say if they met them. With their one off outfits made of the great white mountain giraffe skin or some other wild concoction of expensive furs. It didn't help when accompanied with the posh English accents that were only popular in Tudor times, and in Buckingham Palace. They didn't need me to be smart, I was going to turn out fine either way. My parents never envied me, and never really cared about me, except they wanted me to be _popular_. To have hundered's of friends and a new boyfriend every week. Needless to say they were very disappointed when I turned out to be the opposite. With no friends, in fact I hadn't invited someone round my house for four years, and the only reason I invited that girl round Is because my parents wrote the letter without me realising. I won't even get started on boyfriends. My study schedule has no time for boys.

Shortly after me going a 'paler shade of white than I already was' I was shooed off to my room, to pack for the next morning when my parents were kicking me out to get rid of me for three whole years! What great role models they are, not that I'm complaining, three years away from my stereo typical snob parents wasn't exactly something to be upset over. So I obediently got out my big leather suitcase and packed a few tops, jeans, shorts and all that, although more importantly I packed my books, five beautiful new books I had not read yet, all about mysteries and fairytales and vampires. I packed all that I could think of, and left it by my doorstep, raring to get going in the morning.

"Come on Datira! We're going to be late!" My mum shouted at me from the bottom of the stairs. I merrily opened my door and bounded down the steps, happier then I had probably been in my whole life. Well, excluding the time when I opened my secondary school final grades to all A*'s, but that was completely different!  
"Honey, you seem awfully happy, are you looking forward to meeting your new friends?" Mother asked, grinning at me as if me being happy was a miracle, which in fairness, it probably was.  
"Of course mum," I lied. "You know me, and my secret need to party!" We both chuckled and went out the door, dad was already sitting impatiently in the car, did they really want me gone that quick?

"Sweetie, you're going to absolutely adore this school. You'll have a rooma-" I was horrified and quick to interrupt.  
"A roommate? What? So I don't get any privacy what so ever!" It wasn't a question. I already knew the answer to it. Of course not, why would they want their dear little daughter, Datira Parker, to get privacy? It's like the whole concept of free will had just vanished.  
"Of course! Her name is Sarah Jennyns, did you know that there are only 3 people in the world left with that last…"  
I quickly zoned out to think through things, I was going to have to divide up the room, but of course. As well as finding some space of my own, a classroom perhaps, maybe they leave them unattended and unlocked at night. But even the idea was preposterous, what kind of teacher would leave their classroom unlocked? When there were all those beautiful books and equipment inside. I couldn't even bring myself to think of a teacher who would do something like that.

"Honey!" Mum said, which brought my attention away from the pathetic mental break down I was having in my head. "I know you must be nervous…" I wasn't. "As this is a new experience…" It was my second boarding school, the first I had practically been expelled from for being 'too intellectual for this school', but they told my distraught parents it was because I got myself into bad situations by making one too many snide comments'. So no… Not a new experience at all. "And there will be new people, but your father and I wouldn't have put you here if we didn't think it would make an excellent improvement on the social skills you… lack." I wanted to slap her round the face. Tell her she was being stupid making me re do another year at school, which was setting me back three years, to get to where I am now, in three years time! All for the _social_ experience! I mumbled incoherent words under my breath.

For what seemed like a lifetime I 'listened' to my dad and mum talking about what an exciting thing this was for me, a real stepping stone into the fabrication of life or some crap like that, I wasn't paying my attention, instead I watched how the surroundings changed around me. I remember my old History teacher, talking about the Native Indians and the American Plains. He grinned and said "The plains is such a big landscape, but with every single place in the world, if you just pay attention of your surroundings, you would notice that the scenery changes dramatically in a short space of time, it's truly remarkable when you contemplate it." Before setting us essay work on the Sioux's battle lifestyle. That quote wound through my head over and over as I watched, in amazement, at how different the scenery could change in just seconds. I mean, about a minute before it had been typical English country landscape, with fields full of towering crops and writhing livestock, and in the distance you could see forests, with the tips of the tree's all waving in time with the wind, then in the short space of time it had gone from the most typical English countryside to something you'd see at a ghost town, the ground went from grassy and rich soil to dried up dirt, the grey clouds that were originally looming overhead had gone and the sun was beating down hard, making even the car sweat, everything seemed, quite, eerie even.

"Are you sure this place is such a good idea?" I asked feeling a little bit intimidated by the change, but my parents just reapplied what they has said before, adding comments like 'will she never listen' to each other afterwards. When I turned my head back towards the window I saw a sign which read

_Welcome to the academy of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest man who lived._

We were here.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, I've got the second chapter ready to go, so please review and all of that and I'll update for ya'll, thanks!**


End file.
